League of Democratic Nations
The League of Democratic Nations (LoDN) 'is an aqua alliance led by Theo of Werren. The LoDN is currently part of the Confederate States of Orbis (CSO). 'History = First LoDN The First LoDN was formed during mid to late 2016 by Theo(Current President of LoDN), LoDN after a few days had 5, low score members. LoDN grew slowly from this point, having less than $3 million in the bank, few resources and constantly being raided causing multiple problems. Due to these problems, LoDNs membership becomes inactive over time with only 4 active members. Election of John Werren On the 6/6/2017 John Werren announced that he would be running for President, he won the election with 1 vote for Theo and 2 votes for John Warren. When John Werren was LoDNs membership grow greatly, with over a dozen new members joining. Many of these though were low score nations and new, during this time in an attempt to counter the raids John Werrans Government began a grant program for dockyards, despite the efforts of John Warren though the program did little to counter the constant raiding. During August John Werran would attempt to merge with a forgotten alliance. The anti merge efforts were lead by Theo, the merge was opposed by a majority of the alliance and did not pass. The unknown alliance would retract the offer of the merge due to infighting in LoDN and John Warran would resign shortly after calling an election Theo's Second Presidency After the resignation of John Warren and the call of new elections Theo was able to win the elections with a large majority of 11 votes compared to John Warren's 1 vote. During this time LoDN would undergo Vice-Presidential Elections(these would be discontinued later on) and John Warren would run this time, scoring 3 votes compared to 10 for Benjamin Franklin In response to the raids, a State of Emergency and Martial Law were declared, with taxes raised to 15% both Monterrey and resource, thanks to a wave of grants the raids were stopped temporarily but they would continue to be a constant threat to LoDN. During this Term, LoDNs growth began to increase with the alliance reaching 23 members and with an average member score of 300( compared to 200 in the past). This growth would continue but would eventually slow down due to the return of raids. LoDN was stable for a large period of time, John Warran became Minister for Foreign Affairs and thanks to the lack of any opposition figures there was very little infighting, this time of stability did not last as growth began to slow down infighting occurred in the government but this was largely kept private. Election of Grant Goodyear With the slowing down of growth, return of raids and lack of inaction due to government infighting Grant Goodyear announced that he would be running for President, during this time John Warran left the government and announced that he would be running for President, during this time there was a large amount of debate over how the elections should work(as in what system we should use), even as the election grew closer there was still a large amount of debate over the elections, Theo announced that the election would be delayed until an agreement could be reached, John Warran and Goodyear greatly opposed this along with a large portion of the government and Theo was forced to resign. As the election occurred there was a massive amount of fraud, with the vote count exceeding the active member count in just a day. The final vote count was 50% Grant Goodyear, 25% Theo and 12.5% John Warran and 12.5% Ivan. Despite the fact that no candidate won a majority Grant Goodyear was declared leader and became President. When Grant Goodyear became the leader of the LoDN there was a large degree of tax cuts, during this time though there was little investment in grants and the alliances' growth slowly became stagnant. Grant Goodyear slowly began to become unpopular, with a poll stating 40% Disapproval, 30% Approval and 30% Neutral. Grant Goodyear attempted to counter against the raids by organizing a defense program, the defense program would group members up and they would defend each other, there was little incentive though for those to sign up for the program instead punishing members who did not sign up with tax increases, the opposition which by now had formed a United Front against Grant was against it. The Defence program became law, despite efforts by the Leader of the United Front Theo to organize a compromise by going directly to the defense minister, a draft agreement was made but the Defence Minister left P&W before it could be shown to the alliance and grant. As LoDN's score became stagnant and raids began to increase there were calls for an early election, the calls were ignored by Grant who said that the election date would not change. As the elections grew nearer a merge with the alliance Ragnarok was proposed, the merge at first was unpopular but it quickly became supported by a majority of the alliance members, the main problem was the belief that LoDN would become "enslaved" by Ragnarok, both ROK and Grant denied that this would happen. During this time the United Front collapsed, with John Warran becoming inactive and Ivan leaving the United Front due to his support of the merge while Theo was against it. As the election loomed near only 2 people were against the merge compared to 9 in support of it, despite the support for the merge and Theo's opposition to it polls still showed Theo ahead in the election with over 60% of the vote. A date for the merge was agreed upon during this time but the date was before the elections occurred, this was highly controversial with many in support of the merge against it. The United Front would fully collapse around 30/10/2017 when Theo left the alliance in protest. After he left he messaged Ivan and requested that he mass message a speech to the alliance for him, Ivan agreed and the speech was mass messaged. Parts of the speech were "fix it fix the problem"(In regards to grants economic management). The message would privately be called "a load of crap" by the RoK Government. Due to Theo's large popularity despite his opposition to the merge at least 12 members would join Theo in leaving the alliance, many thought would not return. Theo eventually re-joined LoDN in a last-ditch attempt to prevent the merge, including polls showing a majority wished to hold elections before the merge. Despite this however the merge went ahead. Those who did not wish to merge, only Theo and a member named Sergei would be left in LoDN under the leadership of a "Governor" appointed by Grant named Otto, The tax rate was 50% for those who were left in LoDN with Otto being exempt, Otto proved to be highly unpopular with Theo and Sergei and they would attempt to vote him out, petition him out and even a feeble attempt to get the support of ROK to remove Otto from Governorship. The Merge would go on longer than expected, ending in January of 2018 despite ROK hoping to have the merge finished by Christmas. ROK would invest over $50 million into LoDN but they got little in return, Grant Goodyear had promised to deliver reform to LoDN's Political System but this never occurred, Grant Goodyear eventually went inactive and an election was called, Theo won with a large majority and returned to lead a "reformed" LoDN. Theo would attempt to fulfill Grants' promise to ROK of reform and reformed the government and established a system for elections. Second LoDN The Second LoDN was short-lived and formed after the merge with ROK, they had more money than had been in the past before and found evidence of Grant Goodyear and Otto being involved in corruption and "following orders" from someone outside of the alliance, but due to them both being inactive they were not able to be held on trial. The Second LoDN had no infighting but had little membership, during this short time though LoDN had very little problems with raiders. The Second LoDN was eventually dissolved by Theo and the members went their separate ways. Third LoDN Very little is remembered about the Third LoDN, it had little problems with raids but had a big problem with government infighting. It is unknown if the problems with raiding escalated and it collapsed due to the resignation of Theo due to infighting. Forth LoDN The Forth LoDN had LoDNs highest score, member count and average score, the FOurth LoDN was not plagued mush with infighting or with uncontrollable raids. The Fourth LoDN agreed to a merge with the Golden Pheonix Coalition. Leading to the end of the Fourth LoDN. Fifth LoDN The Fifth and current LoDN was founded after the end of the merge with the Golden Pheonix Coalition on 11/21/2019. The Fifth LoDN currently sports a low member count and score due to the recent merge and rounding up former members. The Fifth LoDN is lead by the original Founder of LoDN Theo, who was in its formation of LoDN and who also wrote this article (don't forget the New American Federation)! The Fifth LoDN currently sports a small government, with Werren (Theo) as President, Paul Ryan (New American Federation) as the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Newfound Republic of Austria (Buernistch) as the Minister of Defense, and the United Dragon Lands (Peter Jackson) as the Minister of Internal Affairs. Government President = Theo Premier = Paul Ryan Minister of Finance = Kink Minister of Defence = Buernistch Minister of Foreign Affairs = Vacant Minister of Internal Affairs = ''' '''Recruiter = Vacant Welcomer = Alfredovich Silva Election Results Last 2017 Election The last 2017 Election would occur over the span of a week with voting beginning on the 9th of September. The Election was one of the most important as it would lead to a fail merged and the most toxic and partisan time in LoDN's History. The Vote Results were highly controversial as more votes then the active and inactive member count was recorded leading to the results being called early. The Results showed neither side gaining a majority, despite this Grant Goodyear won and gained a majority in the later abolished parliament. The four (4) parties were the Conservative Party (CP), Social-Democratic Union Movement (SDUM), Socialist Party (SP) and Liberal Party(LP) (Note that the Party System would later be abolished). The results are shown below: (The SP/LP never got their joint-seat due to it being vetoed by Grant Goodyear for being a "leftist polt") 1st 2019 Election The 1st 2019 Election began on the 26th of September. The official campaigning period ended on the 29th of September with voting beginning immediately afterward. The voting was planned to last 3 days but it was canceled near the end of the 1st day due to more votes than possible. Another vote was called on the 30th of September lasting for 3 days. The results are shown below: 1st 2020 Presidential Election The 1st 2020 Presidential Election began with debates from January 27th-February 2nd. Voting lasted 5 days from February 3rd-7th. There were a total of 4 questions with 13 responses (54% Turnout Rate). Results are shown below: